1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data process apparatus which performs a data process on image data or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to the data process apparatus which can be correlated with users who use the apparatus, and a data process method in which such the data process apparatus is utilized.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, as network environment becomes full, a plurality of data process apparatuses each having a facsimile function or the like are connected on a network and thus information or the like generated from these data process apparatuses are common to a plurality of users.
In this case, the data process apparatus frequently used by the users has been previously registered as it has been correlated with, e.g., a user ID (identification) or the like, and thus data to be transferred to the user having the correlated user ID is automatically transferred thereto. Further, various information (e.g., telephone directory or the like for destination inputting) to be used in case of operating the data process apparatus have been previously stored as they have been correlated with the user ID, and then the information is read and processed by inputting the user ID. Therefore, convenience in the data process apparatus common to the plurality of the users can be improved.
However, e.g., in a case where the user changed his working position in such the network as the numerous data process apparatuses are connected to, the data process apparatus which is ordinarily used by such the user is also changed. In this case, e.g., if such the user wishes to obtain a reception image which has been received in facsimile reception by the data process apparatus which is not yet changed (to be referred as pre-change data process apparatus hereinafter), there is a problem that the user must go to a position at which the pre-change data process apparatus is located to obtain the reception image. Alternatively, there is a problem that the user must request, by using a telephone or the like, an another user who is working near the pre-change data process apparatus to transfer such the reception image to the data process apparatus which has been already changed (to be referred as post-change data process apparatus hereinafter).
Further, in the case where the data process apparatus is changed, information representing use environment (e.g., an abbreviated telephone number directory of facsimile transmission destination) which is personally set and used by the user in the pre-change data process apparatus can not be used. Therefore, in such the case, there is a problem that the user must again set such the use environment for the post-change data process apparatus.